Noone but him
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Her first kiss was also her last...Go grab a tissue box before you read.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

This story is really sad. I even cried while writing it, I hope you guys enjoy it and get a lot of feels.

**Hinata had always dreamed of having Naruto in her arms.**

But she didn't mean like this.

Naruto's body lay almost lifeless in her arms, blood dripping from his body as Hinata wept. The rain kept pouring down hard outside the cave that they were hiding in.

They had been ambushed by a couple of rogue ninjas, and Naruto took a landing blow for Hinata.

They had struck him with a death jutsu.

It was inevitable.

"It looks like they were right." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She sniffed and sobbed, "Who?"

"The villagers. They said I would never become hokage. And now I never will be."

Tears ran down her face at a rapid pace. She violently shook her head, "Don't talk like that. Y-you know, Sakura is going to show up any second now and we'll f-f-figure out how to stop it."

"Hinata. Please. Don't cry. Fate is fate. I guess I wasn't meant to be hokage."

"No! Naruto! You've wasted your whole life ch-chasing your dreams, y-you can't give up now."

"I don't want to. But I have to. I have no choice. I am going to die."

"Naruto, d-d-don't say that! Please.."

" I'm sorry.."

She began rocking him back and forth. "There's n-nothing to apologize f-for."

"Yes, there is." She violently shook her head. She could feel her throat closing up. "When you confessed to me.. I never gave you a proper reply.."

"It's okay, Naruto. You can't f-force feelings o-onto other people."

He tried shaking his head but he was too weak. "You didn't force anything on me. I love you, Hinata. I was gathering up the courage... To ask you out for ramen but now it's too late."

Tears started violently flowing down from her face and onto his. "I-I-I love you too. This isn't fair."

"Hinata.. Life isn't fair. It never is. But hey, look on the bright side. At least I can see pervy sensei and my mom and my dad, hell even Asuma, again. Just promise me, before I die one thing."

"Anything y-you want, Naruto. A-anything!"

"When I'm gone, you're going to find somebody to love. And get married.

Have kids. Tons of them. Maybe one of them will be hokage."

"No. I-I refuse to."

"Hinata. Don't make a dying man beg."

"I won't do it. You're the only one for me. Even if I have to my own life to be with you..." she said grabbing a kunai out of a pouch.

"Hinata. Don't. When I see you again, I want you to be aged, with lots and lots of grandchildren. You better be an old woman. Promise me. Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win."

"I'm sorry, N-Naruto. I can't make a promise to you that I c-can't keep. "

Naruto had tears slowly sliding down from his blue eyes. He weakly smirked at her.

"Looks like my stubbornness rubbed off on you."

"L-looks like it did, Naruto.." she said smiling at him through her tears.

"If you're not going to make that promise to me..Can I request something else?"

"Of course, Naruto."

"Kiss me. Please."

She choked out another sob and pressed her soft, plump lips against his cold, chapped ones.

"Thank you."

"I j-j-just can't believe this is it."

"But it is. Hinata you have to move on. Life carries on, even without the people you love."

She knows it's too late to turn back time.

"What am I-I suppose to do now?"

"I don't know. That's up to you."

"I love you so much, Naruto..."

"I love you too.." he said as he gave her one more smile and closed his eyes shut forever. The whisper left his lips like smoke descending upwards into the sky.

"Naruto? Naruto?!"

She knew he wouldn't answer her. Not now nor ever again.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Hinata had denied every single marriage proposal. She even denied the title of the Hyuga heir, and handed it over to her older cousin. She moved out of the Hyuga compound into an apartment on the outskirts on town. She gave up being a ninja and now just had a job working in the hokage tower.

She opened the living room door to reveal a brown headed lavender eyed little girl about 8 years old. "Your dad left already?"

"Yeah, he said him and mommy needed to do some private marriage things." she said with a shrug.

"Oh.. Well, sit down. I have water boiling to make some ramen."

"Speaking of marriage, Auntie Hinata, aren't you ever going to get married? Or a boyfriend?" the little girl said as she plopped down on one of Hinata's couches.

Hinata shook her head, "I only have eyes for Naruto."

"But he's gone. He has been for 10 years.."

"True, but he's not gone from my heart."

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone the way you loved him?"

"I don't think I'll ever love anyone, but him."


End file.
